New isn't always better
by SomeStrongSaeki
Summary: Nationals have just ended and everyone's taking a nice break. There's parties, friendship, dates and lovin. Sengoku x An, Kirihara x An, Fuji x Saeki, Everyone x Fuji, Golden Pair slightly and probably others It starts off slow...
1. Prologue and the beginnings

-1The lovable redhead casually made his way to the street courts. The nationals were over and most clubs had given their members a couple of weeks of to recover. These two weeks were the busiest the street courts ever got; today was going to be packed, especially since the weather was so beautiful

By the time the redhead arrived, there was already quite a crowd. A stray sentence drifted into Sengoku's ear and caught the boy's attention.

"Can you believe he came all the way from Rikkaidai?" said a silver haired boy.

"I guess he wanted to prove he could beat Tachibana fair and square. Besides you came all the way from Chiba." replied a smiling young man.

Sengoku immediately recognized the two boys from the Junior Senbatsu camp.

"Fuji! Saeki! How the hell have you been?" Sengoku called from a few rows up.

Both young men turned and grinned when they realized who had greeted them. They waved at him to come join them. After Sengoku made his way down the bleachers, the three boys exchanged hugs.

"It's been awhile man," Saeki started, "How have things been?"

"Lucky! I feel like this summer's really going to be one to remember," the redhead grinned, "How about you guys?"

"We're enjoying our time off before we have to start worrying about the real world -- high school and tennis.," chuckled Fuji. The boys all smiled and conversed in depth about their summer plans.

xxxxx

Meanwhile on the court.

_I am not going to lose_, thought Kirihara as he sprinted to receive a winner to the corner.

_You will not beat me again_, thought Tachibana as he rushed the net.

The scruffy second year barely received the ball, which resulted in an easy lob. Tachibana slammed it to the left service box.

"Game and Match. Tachibana, 7 games to 5."

After the pair shook hands and gave congratulations, Kirihara paused for moment; his face was furrowed as if he were in a heated debate.

"Is there something else?" the former captain of Fudomine asked the Rikkaidai senior.

"Yes actually. I was wondering... did An come with you today?"

xxxxx

"So Sengoku, what brought you to the courts today?" Saeki asked.

"Well, I was hoping to get a couple fun matches in... and I was looking for An." blushed Sengoku.

"An Tachibana?"

"The very same."

Fuji and Saeki both smiled at each other and pointed, "I think she's over there." Sengoku grinned and galloped of towards An.

He turned back to wave to the pair, "We'll hang out soon!"

xxxxx

Kirihara's mind was racing. What would he say? He didn't want to sound like a douche wad, or over-eager or uncool-- that could be a disaster. _Just be smooth. _He thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips one last time before jogging towards An-Chan.

As he got closer, he realized that An-Chan wasn't alone anymore.

"I'll see you Friday then," said a smiling youth,. He turned and mumbled excitedly under his breath, "Lucky!" as he pumped his fist slightly. The redhead practically ran back to Fuji and Saeki to report the news. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, Kirihara-san," An looked slightly taken aback when she noticed the boy, but she continued, "What brings you here?"

Kirihara hesitated. _Did that kid Senguko ask out my An for Friday night? _

"I'm just here to play some friendly matches. Speaking of matches, I have tickets to a tennis tournament this Saturday. Would-you-like-to-go?" Kirihara blurted out -- totally uncool.

But An just smiled. "I would love to."

xxxxx

Sengoku looked pointedly at the mirror, concentrating hard on getting his hair just right. He pulled at the collar on his navy pin-stripped button up and smiled a bit. "Lucky," he whispered to himself.

After the redhead felt he looked as good as he could, he glanced at the clock. _7:45, I guess I could leave now and just be a bit early."_ The youth was too anxious to just sit in his house and wait. He grabbed his white suede jacket and jumped down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back later!" he called as he opened the door.

"Have a great time sweetie!" his mom called from the kitchen. She smiled, remembering the excitement of her first date.

When Sengoku arrived at the Tachibana residence, he had finally decided on just what to say when An opened to door. He rang the doorbell and as the door opened the youth said,

"You look very lovely tonight-" he was stopped short.

"Thank you," replied a grinning Tachibana Kippei. They both laughed loudly and Sengoku's blush disappeared rather quickly.

"It's good to see you Sengoku. I'll go get An," Tachibana ran upstairs and Sengoku could hear a muffled conversation and stifled giggling.

An emerged from her room and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a little black dress, that flattered her figure in every way. But even more noticeable was her smile. Her smile was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"An-chan...uh...well, uh..."Sengoku stammered. He suddenly grinned, "You look almost as good as your brother tonight." And with that, all three busted up laughing.

xxxxx

Fuji smiled as he looked his cool friend. Saeki Kojiroh was one of the nicest and coolest people Fuji had ever known- and he was Fuji's best friend. Unfortunately, the two boys went to different schools and rarely got the chance to see each other. But, since the Junior Senbatsu tournament, the two had made an extra effort to stay in touch.

As the two lay sprawled on the lawn with their comics, Saeki slouching against a tree and Fuji lying face down on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands; Fuji's heart smiled- he'd really missed Saeki.

"Koji-kun?"

"Ne, Fuji?"

"Did you miss me last year?"

Saeki turned towards Fuji, his face a mixture of surprise and amusement.

He laughed softly, "Everyday."

It was Fuji's turn to look surprised. He tilted his head to look at Saeki.

"I just figured you were probably pretty busy with all your new friends at Seigaku, and I didn't want to bug you and be uncool or anything, haha!" Saeki chuckled and grinned at his best friend. Although he had laughed, everything he said was completely true. Fuji smiled back,

"I didn't realize how much I'd missed you until now," said the shorter youth. He opened his eyes and looked at Saeki through his bangs, "Just seeing you makes me think of all the time we haven't spent together."

Saeki winced _Fuji looks so forlorn, he thought. _ "Well, we're hanging out now, right? And that's all that really matters." Fuji turned even more towards Saeki, nodded slightly and smiled. He shifted himself so that he was leaning against the tree, his shoulder touching Kojiroh's and sighed contently under his breath.


	2. That was fun

-1"I hope you like action and adventure, An-chan," Sengoku said with a winning smile.

"Those are two of my favorite things," An-chan said with a giggle. She felt like such a stupid girl, giggling after everything she said to Sengoku, but she couldn't help it. He made her feel so... high?

Whenever An-chan looked at him, the Yamabuki teen felt his stomach get light and tingly. _I wonder if she feels the same way, he thought. _His thoughts were interrupted with a wide grin, "We're here!"

An-Chan stopped in her tracks. A smile slowly spanned her entire face. In front of her was a large park, shaped like a bowl. In the bottom of the bowl were a soccer field and a baseball diamond, but along the rim of the bowl there were playgrounds and pavilions. _How did he know this was my favorite park?_

"Here, you'll need this," said the boy as he handed An a large towel. Her confused expression made him laugh. She looked even more confused as he pulled a large block of ice out of the cooler he'd been dragging. "We're going ice-blocking," he announced triumphantly.

xxxxx

"Hey, Fujiko. How about we play a little tennis?"

Fuji smiled serenely. "Only if we spice it up a little."

"What do you have in mind?"

With that, Fuji's serene smile turned slightly more mischievous.

The two boys got to the court and began warming up. _I really can't lose this match. _Saeki laughed audibly at the idea of what would happen if he did lose.

_I really must make you lose this match Saeki. _Fuji smiled even broader at the thought of the bet.

Both boys played well, but in the end Fuji overwhelmed Saeki. "Utterly defeated," the silver haired boy mumbled, but a smile crept on his face. He cast a look over at Fuji. Both boys looked in one another's eyes for a moment with stern faces, but they couldn't keep from laughing. Both youths collapsed. Fuji wiped a tear from his eyes; he hadn't laughed this hard in a while.

After their laughter subsided, Kojiroh looked up and shrugged. at Fuji "I guess it's now or never," he smirked. Fuji only smirked back in response.

xxxxx

_Ice blocking? _thought An. Sengoku just grinned even bigger at An's confused face.

"Yup, what you do, is you take the towel," An handed him a towel, "And you fold it like so," he folded it about the size of the surface of the ice block, "and then there ya go." He put the towel on the large block of ice and sat down. The block wasn't as wide as his rear, but he could still easily balance on it. An-chan followed suit and got on her block.

"Now the fun part." Sengoku pushed off the ground with his hands and pulled An a long with him. The two slid all the way down the hill.

"So it's like sledding, but with out the snow and sled?" said An laughing.

"Yup, want to go again?"

The two slid down the hill several times. An-Chan couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. As they reached the top, and began to go for another run, Sengoku smiled mischievously at An.

"Race?" An nodded in agreement. Sengoku looked even more mischievous. The two lay down with the ice block's under their stomachs and the race began.

Half-way down the hill, the redhead reached out and pulled on the winning An-Chan's leg. An looked back, laughing and put her foot on the boy's shoulder and pushed, knocking him right off his block. He managed to grab her foot and take her out with him.

The two tumbled a few feet and ended up in a jumble of legs and arms. Both could not stop laughing.

"Hahaha, it's good to know that beside cheating, there's no other way you could beat me." laughed Sengoku.

"Oh, I'll beat you," said the smiling girl with a flash of fire in her eye. In an instant she had pinned the redhead on his back and was straddling him victoriously.

"If this weren't so hot, I might actually try and fight you," said the youth.

"Yeah, you could try, but I'd still win," An-chan smirked. Sengoku quickly rolled An-chan over and off of him. They both laughed even harder, tears in the corners of their eyes.

"I don't think I've laughed this hard in awhile!" said Sengoku, a grin plastered to his face.

"Me neither, " giggled An-chan. As the laugh died down there was a semi-awkward pause, almost expectant. _I really want to kiss her. I think I just might..._thought Sengoku. The two were sitting with their hips touching, Sengoku facing uphill and An facing down. The redhead was leaning on his arm behind him and his other arm was on the ground next to An's other hip. Their shoulders were only inches from each other and the closeness was almost too much to bear. _I hope he kisses me already _though An-chan beginning to get impatient.

Sengoku couldn't take it anymore; slowly, he leaned towards An-chan. She closed her eyes and so did he as their lips pressed together. Sengoku's kiss was firm, yet still soft. His lips moved in a slow rhythm, making them almost sultry; he used just the right amount of pressure.

An felt her head spinning, she'd never felt a kiss like this before. It was as if electricity was moving between them. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her stomach jumped.

This was the best kiss Sengoku had ever had. His lips felt tingly and his heart beat so fast he thought it would explode. Slowly, he tentatively dipped his tongue into An's mouth, letting it slide slowly across her lower lip. Her mouth parted and her tongue greeted his as they began to tease each other lightly. The kiss had gained momentum and passion, when Sengoku suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I just... I'm not usually this forward-" An cut the redhead off mid-sentence by pressing her lips back onto his. This time she initiated the intimacy and coaxed Sengoku's lips open.

After a minute or so, the kiss ended slowly with the two pulling their lips apart like two pieces of bread with honey in the middle. The pair looked at each other for a moment, then broke into laughter.

"Lucky!"


	3. Heat it up

-1Saeki played with the material of the robe nervously. _I can't believe I'm doing this. How does Fuji always end up getting me to do the craziest things? I don't think I will ever live this down. _

Fuji only smiled, holding the boom box in his hands. He winked at Kojiroh.

sigh. _Now or never, I guess. _Kojiroh began to undo his robe.

Today was the last day of the Junior Miss All-Japan Beauty pageant and the place was packed. As Fuji turned up the dance-club music, people began to look. They turned just in time to see Saeki, clothed only in a small loin cloth (wearing a pair of tighty whitey's underneath of course) doing a very well choreographed routine. Highlights include some intense modern dance, getting crunk, and the robot.

He blushed pure crimson as the crowd erupted when the song ended. He bowed shyly and Fuji grinned. A crowd of girls was stampeding their way, and the two thought they'd better make a break for it.

Fuji and Saeki laughed madly as they ran back to Fuji's house.

"Man, that was actually fun, but I'm a little nervous about those girls; they looked like a pack of hungry wolves," said the silver haired boy, panting.

"They were only trying to get a piece of your meat," puffed Fuji, suppressing a laugh. Saeki punched the other boy in the arm and they both laughed loudly.

"Can we go inside so I can shower and change? I feel a little dirty after all those girls looked at me like that," chuckled Kojiroh as they walked towards the house.

"Yeah, you can use the bathroom next to my room. I'll just hang out and we can figure out what to do after you're done," the youth smiled through the hair draped in his eyes.

xxxxx

Sengoku walked An to her front step. His mind raced; he wasn't sure quite what to say or do, this was his first real date.

"Thank you for the wonderful time. I had so much fun!" said An as she turned coyly towards the youthful redhead; she looked down with a smile and blushed.

"You look so cute when you do that," slipped from Sengoku's mouth quietly. "I mean, I had a great time too! Thank you so much for agreeing to go on this date with me. I'm sure you must be busy with boys asking you out all time."

An laughed quietly at this. "But I think this is probably the best date I've ever been on," she replied simply as she put her arms around Sengoku's neck.

The boy stepped closure and gently slipped his hands down a little below her waist. She blushed a little more and Sengoku began closing the gap between them, and An met his lips along the way. The fireworks were still there and neither wanted the kiss to end.

"Ahem," coughed someone in the doorway. The couple stopped mid kiss and looked sideways at the figure. Sengoku and An jumped a part, the redhead rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Tachibana-san! Thank you for letting me take your sister out," stammered Sengoku, bowing.

"Thank you for bringing her back on time. Goodnight Sengoku," said Kippei in his deep voice. An turned and winked at the redhead, "Goodnight."

Sengoku walked away from the house smiling uncontrollably. He jumped up as high as he could and pumped his fist into the air. "LUCKY!"


	4. Cool it down

-1Saeki let the water pour over him. He was going to take his sweet time and enjoy his shower. He smiled, _I wonder what Fuji will think of for an activity. _

Fuji sat in his bed leaning against his wall, reading _Shutterbug_. Although he was in his own room, his mind couldn't help but wander to the bathroom; the bathroom that Kojiroh-kun was standing in, naked, wet and hot. Fuji chuckled to himself.

He'd dated a few boys since he had first moved to Seigaku; the most memorable were Eiji in his second year, Taka in the summer after that, Tezuka on and off, and Tachibana just three weeks ago.

He was still close friends with all four, but he and Tezuka still experienced some strangeness at times. Fuji knew Tezuka still liked him, but even though he loved Tezuka, he knew he didn't love him like that.

In truth, Fuji was the one who had chased Tezuka initially, but Tezuka was the one who had been hooked for almost a whole year now. After the thrill of the chase and after his lusty desires were quenched, Fuji had realized that Tezuka had been a crush. He had told Tezuka forthright, but it didn't seem to discourage the taller youth very much. Who could blame him? Fuji was definitely hot.

Just then, Saeki walked into the room, towel loosely slung around his waist. He grinned at Fuji and winked, "Forgot my clothes." Fuji chuckled and threw Saeki a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He tried to shirk the hot feeling that had come over his cheeks.

"Ah, Fuji," Saeki said with surprise, "I don't think I have ever seen you blush before!" Fuji realized that his cheeks had turned a slight shade of crimson, and they only darkened when Saeki approached him (only in jeans at this point) and put his hand on Fuji's face, running his thumb gently across his cheek. Fuji instinctively leaned into the touch. Then pulled back a bit when he realized what he was doing.

"Eh, sorry Koji-kun," the tensai said slightly alarmed. Saeki was his best friend, and he knew that Sae-san liked girls; well, at least he was pretty sure.

Saeki blushed slightly, smiling with an amused look in his eye. "Don't worry Fuji, you are my best friend!" said the lean youth as he took a step closer to Fuji. His voice lowered as he leaned close to Fuji's ear, whispering, "I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble. I'm no bother, am I?"

Fuji shook his head gently and Saeki let his cheek brush the other boy's as he pulled away slightly. Then, he winked at Fuji and smirked, challenging the stunning youth.. It was usually Fuji who did the seducing, Fuji who did the flirting, Fuji who made his prey loose their wits, but this time, it was different.

He wanted to remember every detail of Saeki in this moment. Jeans sagging gently over his hips, revealing plaid red boxers; arms folded across his naked chest. Muscles defined and looking challenging. Very challenging and very hot. So hot that Fuji was having trouble controlling himself. He took two sure steps towards Saeki and draped his hands over the naked shoulders of his best friend.

"Koji-kun, you know I always beat you," replied Fuji in a low voice. "Game and Match," he whispered and slowly leaned in to kiss Kojiroh.

"Not quite," responded Kojiroh as he moved forward, tilting his head down to press his lips onto Fuji's. He parted them slightly then pulled them back together just as quickly, teasing Fuji. The tensai had never had a kiss like this before. He felt like his whole body was being touched with livewires. His hands were numb and he felt himself losing control of his own body.

When he felt Koji-kun's arms reach around him and pull him closer, he thought his knees might give out. Saeki pulled at his lower lip and sucked on it as he ran his tongue over the spot gently. He then flicked his tongue into Fuji's mouth, tempting him to come out and play.

Saeki smiled when he felt Fuji's tongue fighting his teasingly. He had wanted to do this for so long- since they had been in middle school even... It was worth every second of the wait. He found himself getting hungrier and the kiss intensified two fold as he pulled the tensai closer. Saeki sucked gently on Fuji's tongue and he felt his friend moan into his mouth, making a chill run down Saeki's spine.

The youth gripped at Saeki's skin, still warm from the shower and pressed himself on him as tight as he could. He could feel that they were both hard and it took every bit of will power to stop himself from grinding his friend. He pulled away from Saeki's lips and bit into the boy's neck softly, swirling his tongue and sucking wherever he could. A low groan shook Kojiroh's chest softly.

"Fuji-ko!" someone called loudly from downstairs. It was Yuuta.

"Ignore him for a second," Fuji mumbled as he moved a hand up Kojiroh's neck, tangling his fingers in the taller boy's hair. Saeki shivered and lowered his hands onto Fuji's ass, kneading it and pulling the youth towards him, slowly rocking his body.

The tensai gasped with excitement and let out a small moan as Saeki quickened the pace and began to move his hips into the other boy. He pushed himself harder into Fuji, seemingly unable to control himself and the friction was almost too good. He backed the smaller youth to the edge of the bed and pushed him down onto it, pressing his whole self onto Fuji as they moved.

"Koji-kun," Fuji gasped, "I'm almost...I'm...too close..." his head was full of fire and he'd lost his senses. He pulsed rhythmically into Saeki wrapping his legs around him, roughly grabbing his shoulders and pulling his best friend down. Realizing they were still jeans, Fuji made a motion to unbutton his-

"Fuji-ko? Sae-san? Dinner's ready? Hurry up, or it'll get cold," Yuuta yelled.

"Will you get cold if we don't hurry?" Saeki whispered in challenge.

Fuji smiled through the hairs plastered to his face from sweat, "I bet I'd manage better than you," he said, smiling wickedly and running his hand lightly over Saeki's bulge. He felt his friend quiver, but Kojiroh smile resolutely.

"We'll see," he said. He jumped of the tensai lightly and put on his shirt. Fuji was surprised, but he knew his friend well: he'd never back down from a challenge. It took the boys a moment to cool down; they opened the door and began chatting lightly on their way down to dinner.

xxxxx

Kirihara was nervous about his date with An in the morning. He was picking her up for breakfast, then he intended on spending the whole day with her at the tournament. It'd been a long time since he and An had been alone. Since the Jr. Senbatsu tournament, to be exact.

She had approached him after his match with Echizen, and apologized for making him fall down the stairs. In turn, he had apologized for hurting her brother, although he would never admit to that. An had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek after that.

He had blushed so violently that she'd laughed out loud. So to quiet her laughs he had kissed her on her mouth, smiling. She hadn't resisted, but Kirihara knew that she had been surprised. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds and An had to go before her roommate began to worry. That had left Kirihara wanting more.

This time, he wanted to do it right.


End file.
